


Force and Acceleration

by knockmeout



Series: Of Dark and Narrow Places [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Teacher!Soonyoung, student!jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockmeout/pseuds/knockmeout
Summary: He never knew Soonyoung was this hot when he was teaching.





	Force and Acceleration

Jihoon blinked. He heard voices around him, clutter of things on the table and screech of chairs being pulled out.

“Fuck,” he muttered. He overslept.

Jihoon was as usual spending his lunch break to sleep in the Physics lab. He was laying under the teaching table. It had an empty cavern that allow him to lay down unnoticed.

Jihoon loved having his nap there. The table fit his body perfectly and Jihoon could get away from the crowded lunch break of his school. Not to mention he got to glimpse the Physics’ lab assistant that he loved so much. Speaking of whom, is currently standing in front of the table, blessing Jihoon with that long and beautiful legs.

“Professor Choi is not available to supervise you on this practice today,” Jihoon’s ears perked up when he heard him talking, “I will be taking his place, my name is Kwon Soonyoung, and please don’t hesitate to raise a question if you have any problem!”

Jihoon peeked out of the table to see the taller. Soonyoung was wearing a gray dress pants and a black buttoned up shirt. His glasses was perched on his nose, hiding his slanted eyes.

Jihoon smirked. He never knew Soonyoung was this hot when he was teaching. Jihoon never got the chance to experience it himself since Soonyoung was only assigned for the junior classes.

“You can find the guide for today’s practice on the table. I will give you 15 minutes to read and let me know if you have any question before we proceed with the practice!”

Soonyoung’s instruction was followed by the sound of paper flipping and hush of muted discussion. Jihoon watched as Soonyoung dropped down on the seat as he waited for the students to finish reading.

Jihoon licked his lips as he was directly faced with Soonyoung’s groin. The gray dress pants was crumpled around it, giving Jihoon’s an outline of what was inside. Man, that was one big bulge.

Jihoon didn’t know if it was his foolish courage or a devil possession when he grabbed the strong thighs and pulled it closer under the table. He heard a surprised curse from the man above him. Jihoon chuckled when a student noticed Soonyoung’s reaction and questioned him if he was okay.

“Y-yeah. Sorry, please continue reading!” Soonyoung sputtered his answer. Jihoon ran his hands on the firm thighs, massaging the tense muscle, moving up slowly to the bulge that he wanted to taste so much.

When Jihoon finally nuzzled the bulge, fingers suddenly gripped his hair. Jihoon chuckled, mouthing the slowly hardening bulge while being careful not to wet the clothes.

He caught something fell from the corner of his vision before the older bended down to take it, all the while glaring at Jihoon, “Lee Jihoon!” he hissed. Jihoon gave him a mischievous grin.

“Don’t you dare!” Soonyoung pointed the pen that he just picked up to Jihoon’s face.

“Aw, make me!” Jihoon smirked before he palmed Soonyoung’s dick, massaging the organ into full hardness between Soonyoung’s legs. Soonyoung’s grip on his hair tightened, almost making Jihoon winced. He saw Soonyoung straightened his back up, while biting the inside of his cheek. Jihoon chuckled lightly.

His fingers found the button of Soonyoung’s dress pants and lowered down the zipper. He slipped his fingers under the black boxer waistband before pulling the hard cock out. Jihoon moaned lowly.

Soonyoung’s cock was standing proudly, hard, and hot. Jihoon gave it a light stroke, making its red head wet with the dripping precum. Jihoon nuzzled the length, rubbing his face on the hot appendage.

The fingers on his hair gave a slight tug, a warning for Jihoon to get this over with quickly. “Geez, so impatient,” Jihoon breathed against the hot skin.

He licked his lips before running his tongue along the underside of the shaft. Jihoon relished on the taste, he smacked his lips as he gulped down his saliva. Jihoon gave another long lick on the hard cock before engulfing the head with his mouth.

Soonyoung jerked his hips when Jihoon sucked on the sensitive head. His fingers were burrowed in Jihoon’s dark hair, pushing Jihoon’s head closer to his groin as Jihoon bobbed his head up and down. At one hard push, Jihoon almost choked and released the cock, stroking the length that was wet with cum and his saliva. “So impatient!” Jihoon clicked his tongue.

“Mr. Kwon!” Soonyoung immediately tensed. Jihoon laughed internally.

“Yes, Hansol?” Soonyoung straightened his back to look at the student, who thankfully was sitting in the front row, so he didn’t have to stand up.

“It is said that a net force causes an acceleration and the acceleration will be in the same direction as the net force. But what if an object is being acted upon by two individual forces, in which direction will it accelerate?”

What a good question, Jihoon wondered. Soonyoung was pushing his head away from his cock while he listened to the student’s question. “We will experiment that in a moment, Hansol. But, good question. Remember that acceleration is directly proportional to the magnitude of the net force. When the forces are equal, what will happen to the object, on the other hand when one force is greater than the other one, to which direction will the object accelerate?”

Yes, to which direction will it accelerate? Jihoon ignored the harsh tug on his hair as his mouth engulfed Soonyoung’s cock again. He felt Soonyoung’s cock twitched and precum dripped on his tongue. Jihoon moaned softly.

“Oh, okay, sorry, Mr. Kwon. I just saw section D,” the student said, before the hushed discussion around the class continued. Soonyoung now had two hands on Jihoon’s hair. He guided Jihoon’s head up and down. Jihoon relaxed his throat, allowing Soonyoung to push his cock deeper to his throat.

His tongue lapping on the precum that constantly coming out of the sensitive head. Jihoon wanted to see Soonyoung’s face so badly. He wanted to see what kind of poker face he was making while he fucked Jihoon’s face in front of his students. Jihoon moaned again around the hard cock.

Soonyoung’s grip on his hair tightened, the tugs on his hair were getting urgent. Soonyoung was close. So, Jihoon hollowed his mouth, head bobbed up and down, his hands stroking Soonyoung’s ball, and Jihoon sucked Soonyoung hard.

That was it. Soonyoung came hard on his mouth. Jihoon could taste the bitter cum on his tongue. He still sucked Soonyoung’s cock as the older pushed Jihoon’s head closer to his groin, intending to make Jihoon swallowed everything.

When his cock finally softened out, Jihoon gave another long suck, cleaning all the cum dripping on the length, careful not letting it drip on Soonyoung’s pants. Soonyoung’s fingers were massaging his abused scalp, one of his thumb caressing Jihoon’s bulged cheek.

After it was clean, Jihoon finally pulled his mouth away, tucking the soft cock inside the owner’s boxer and zipped the gray dress pants up. Jihoon nuzzled the groin one last time before leaning back to his cavern.

He noticed Soonyoung wrote something on a paper, and waved it down to Jihoon’s face after he finished writing. Jihoon raised his eyebrow but took the paper anyway.

_Detention. 5 PM. My office._

“Fuck yes.” Jihoon moaned.


End file.
